My Perfect LifeNOT!
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: My first inuyasha fic... Inuyasha has a surprise for Kagome.... he's gonna be her new, just read it! (and review of course)
1. Default Chapter

Prinsu: I watched Inuyasha and fell in love with it!!!(not literally) My first Inuyasha   
  
fanfic...... It might suck..... Review, please!  
  
PS: People who are waiting for me to update my yugioh blooper story, wait for about a day  
  
or so. Luv Ya! ^_^  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
My Perfect Life, NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chap 1: Surprise!  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome was sitting in the the feudal world with the Inuyasha gang.   
  
Kagome: I don't see why *I* have to be reincarnation of Kikyo. I'm stuck with  
  
you every now and then with NO free time.  
  
Inuyasha: Chill, Kagome. I'm really sick of your complaints.  
  
Kagome: So what if you are? Should I care?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I for one saved your butt in dangerous fights and this is   
  
how you choose to repay me?  
  
Kagome: EXCUSE ME! You're the one blabbering, not saving me!  
  
~Another Fight~  
  
Shippou: Man, I'm BORED! You two ALWAYS get into fights! Even when Inuyasha has a surprise  
  
for you Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *suddenly stops fighting* What surprise? No one told me yet!  
  
Shippou: You mean you didn't even TELL her there was a surprise, Inuyasha!?  
  
Inuyasha: Hehe, oops.  
  
Kagome: Well, what is it?  
  
Inuyasha: You'll find out soon, tommorow. I'm not going to predict you'll like the  
  
surprise, but hey, you never know.  
  
Kagome: Tell me tomorrow, I'll be ready. *jumps out of well*  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Sorry to leave ya hangin'. Review.^_^  
  
hmm.... not much more to say....... 


	2. School, no!

Prinsu: Second chap.... Here ya go!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chap 2: UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
The next day.....  
  
Kagome:Where is Inuyasha? I am so anxious about this surprise.... AHHH!!!!!!! My  
  
bus is here! Bye Mom! Love You!   
  
At school.....  
  
Kagome's Friends:(forgot their names, someone tell me!!!!!): Hey, Kagome! Did you hear?  
  
We have a new homeroom teacher! 5 out of 9 of our teachers left, so he.. oops.. I mean  
  
our new teacher will be 5 out of 9 of our teachers!  
  
Kagome: Wow! Wicked cool! Are you serious?  
  
One of Kagome's Friend(i'll just call them f 1,2,and 3 for now...)  
  
F1: Yeah! Wonder who he is.......  
  
*bell rings, door opens*  
  
F2: Here he comes!  
  
*Kagome stares out of window until she hears an all too familiar voice*  
  
"Good Morning Class!"  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!????????????????  
  
Inuyasha/teacher:Excuse me, Ms. Higurashi, you are to inform me by MR. Inuyasha(can't find  
  
last name)  
  
F3:You know him?  
  
Kagome: Ummm....yeah.  
  
F2: Really? Cool! Don't you think he's super hot?!  
  
Kagome: Well...umm......  
  
*gets interupted by Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:I know you might be a little old for this, but I need you all to stand up against  
  
the all and say your name and what you like to do so I can know you all better.  
  
Everyone excluding Kagome whispers: Mr. Inuyasha is SO cool!  
  
Inuyasha: What's your name?  
  
Hojo: It's HOjo. I like to to play sports.  
  
Inuyasha: Very nice.*gos over to Kagome**thinks: great! She'll kill me!*  
  
Inuyasha: Umm...Whats your name?  
  
Kagome(who's really mad at inuyasha for not telling her): YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!!!   
  
But in case you forgot, it's Kagome. And I like to, well, umm.... say this word to you.  
  
Inuyasha: *feels nervous tension*  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls on floor face first* Oww....  
  
Students:O.O *they all are thinking: Kagome, just beat up our cool teacher  
  
by saying the word sit! She must've magical powers or somethin'*  
  
Inuyasha: Gets back up and asks other students about their names and talents.  
  
F1: How'd you do that?  
  
Kagome: Practice at shrine....  
  
F3:COOL!  
  
Principal: *walks in to check on Inuyasha*Inuyasha! What happened? *noticed bruises from  
  
Kagome's sit*  
  
Inuyasha: *decided to say the truth for revenge*Kagome beat me up...  
  
Principal: KAGOME! You shall have detention with Mr. Inuyasha for 1 week!  
  
Kagome: But-but please, you must decline!  
  
Principal: *walked away already*  
  
Inuyasha: *smirks at Kagome*  
  
(the classes go by and it's time for dismissal)  
  
Kagome:*about to walk out door when Inuyasha stopped her*  
  
Inuyasha: Where do you you're going? YOu have detention.  
  
Kagome: Oh.. right....  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: I think this is okay.... Review.  
  
*still don't have nottin' to say... 


	3. Detention, sort of

Prinsu: Someone told me I should do this in dialogue.....but I don't know...tell me if  
  
I should... I'm going to add more characters, don't worry.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
DETENTION  
  
*********  
  
Kagome: Why me? Why? Why?  
  
Inuyasha: No clue.  
  
Kagome: Stop being a pervert!  
  
Inuyasha: Gosh, I'm not even trying to make you mad, but somehow, I manage to do it  
  
anyway.  
  
Kagome: SI...!  
  
Kagome held back her "sit" because if she did that there she would have more detentions  
  
than she could count...  
  
Inuyahsa: What's the matter? Afraid?  
  
Kagome: NO! I'm not afraid!  
  
Kagome tried to sneak out, but had no succession.  
  
Inuyasha: You're not goin' anywhere.  
  
Kagome: (thinks to hereself:I wonder if I could use the Shikon Shard to transport to the feudal   
  
world here....)*tries it, it works.*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, where do you think you're going?*follows Kagome* KAGOME!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *smiles sweetly* Yes?  
  
Inuyasha: ERRR!!!!  
  
Kagome:SIT! SIT! SIT! There, that's what you get for getting me in trouble on purpose...  
  
Miroku: Here you two are at it again. Don't you ever stop fighting?  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha: MIROKU!  
  
Kagome: The whole gang's here.   
  
Inuyasha: Oh boy, let me guess. Is that such a surprise to you Kagome? Aren't they  
  
always here?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Sorry for the short chap! I'll update soon! 


	4. Archery, a failure

Prinsu: I'm back! Ok..... here's the next chap.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sango: Kagome, your mom called on your cell phone.  
  
Kagome: She did? How? Why is my cell phone here?  
  
Sango: You left it here.  
  
Kagome: oh, what'd my mom say?  
  
Sango: That you should go back to school and stay there for at least a month and that you need an education.  
  
Kagome: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????  
  
Sango: Hey, don't put your anger on me. I'm not the one who said that, I'm just the messenger.  
  
Kagome: You don't know why I even bothered choosing to live! Can you guys come with me?  
  
The rest of the gang excluding Inuyasha: Umm.....sure.  
  
Kagome: THANK YOU! You don't know how I can ever repay you! *jumps down well*  
  
Kikyo: Is it just me, or is that girl stranger and stranger everytime I see her?  
  
Sango: It's not just you. Kagome's just......a girl.  
  
Shippou: Come on guys! I want to see Kagome's time!  
  
*everyone jumps down bone eater's well*!  
  
Kagome: Yay! You guys are here!  
  
Kagome's mom: Kagome, you have a letter form the school! It's about your next cycle course.  
  
Kagome: Cool, what is it?  
  
Kagome's mom: Archery.  
  
Kagome: Wow!  
  
Kagome's mom: Do you need me to buy you a bow and some arrows?  
  
Kagome: That's okay, I have my own. *smiles wickedly to herself* (guess why)  
  
Kagome's mom: Okay.*looks at Inu gang* Kagome, did you bring your friends from the well?  
  
Kagome: Uh huh.  
  
Kagome's mom: PERFECT! They can stay here!  
  
Kagome: THANK YOU So MUcH!  
  
Inuyasha: Why didn't you tell your mom to buy you a bow and arrows?  
  
Kagome: Because.... I have some already.  
  
Miroku: That makes sense.  
  
(Next day)(at school)  
  
F1: Hey, Kagome, we have archery cycle!  
  
Kagome: I know!  
  
F2: Did you hear? There are going to be new students in our class! There names are... umm...*looks at paper*  
  
....aha! Here it is! There names are Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyou, and in the kindergarten class, Shippou.  
  
Kagome: WHAT!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
F3: What's the matter? Never heard of new students before?  
  
Kagome: No, its just that i know them. I'm the one who introduce them here!  
  
F1,2,3:COOL!!!!!!!!! WE'VE GOT TO MEET THEM!  
  
*Inuyasha walks in*  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, we have new students.(he's mad at the fact that THEY have to join HIS class)So, here they are.  
  
Meet Miroku, Sango, Kikyou,and Kouga. They will be skipping archery class because of the fact that  
  
they will take a different class.  
  
"BRRING!"  
  
Inuyasha: Okay class, go get your bows and arrows and meet me outside.  
  
Inu gang: What about us?  
  
Inuyasha: Sit in the backcourt outside and watch.  
  
Inuyasha: Everyone, first I want to see what level you're on. Let me see how you hold your bow.  
  
*Everyone picks up bow.*  
  
Inuyasha:*looks at everyone* F1,(or Ani from now on) you need to hold your bow more tighter. F2(or Emy from now on)  
  
you need to hold your bow more effenciently. And F3(or Elly from now on), you need to hold your bow much lower. Hojo,  
  
you're holding it upside down and .....(he go's on and talks to everyone, stops at Kagome) Kagome, ever try  
  
to hold your bow more higher?  
  
Kagome:Hmph!  
  
Inuyasha: Now aim at the targets.  
  
(Ani shoots and misses the target completely, Emy shoots and shoots a stick, Elly shoots and gos over the target,  
  
Hojo shoots and the arrow go backwards and other people shoot and you know. Kagome shoots and breaks the target.)  
  
Inuyasha: We need practice. No one shot at aim. Hojo, hold your bow right, Ani, get better aim, Emy, shoot at the target,  
  
Elly, shoot lower, *talks to everyone else* Kagome, GET DIFFERENT ARROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Why should I?  
  
Inuyasha: Those arrows are going to break all our targets!  
  
Kagome: Not my fault you are afraid.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not afraid!  
  
Kagome: How could you not? Kikyo struck you with this arrow and pinned you to a TREE for 50 years!  
  
Inuyasha: Class, don't listen to Kagome. Just get back to practice.* class did as told* Kagome, get the arrows in my bag,  
  
they're not going to break the targets.*Kagome did as told*  
  
Kagome: *shoots* Woo hoo! I got the target!  
  
Inuyasha, sarcastically: Wow! What a coinsedence!  
  
Ani: Hey Kagome, how come that Kikyo girl looks a lot like you?  
  
Kagome: I dunno. Maybe just another coinsedence.  
  
"Brring!"  
  
Inuyasha: Time to go home class.  
  
(At Kagome's house)  
  
Sango: Wow, Kagome. School IS harsh!  
  
Miroku: Tell me about it! I counted all the tiles on the ceilings in 10 MINUTES!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: I don't know why you guys are complaining! I had SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: What do YOU know? YOU'RE in KINDERGARTEN!  
  
Shippou: What's the differnce?  
  
Kikyo: EVERYTHING, get the picture?!  
  
Kagome: Calm down, school isnt that bad. At least YOU don't have to take archery class!  
  
Inuyasha: Quit your complaing, I was only doing my job! Why did MOM have to send me to be a TEACHER? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???  
  
Sango: Hey, speaking of which Kagome, where are we goin' to sleep?  
  
Kagome: I'll show you.  
  
Sesshomaru comes in with Rin and Jaken and Kaede.  
  
Kagome: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Rin: I wanted to come here because I wanted to see Shippou.  
  
Kagome: While you're at it, join my school.  
  
The 4 people who walked in: OKAY!  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
PRINSU: LIKE THE CHAP? I'll continue later. 


End file.
